


xv. breathless

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: doing this only in lowercase is starting to annoy me but i am not giving up now that we're almost halfway throughthis is completely random and my inconsistencies are pitiful and the fluidity makes me want to burn my eyes out but i wrote something.i know that katara is super OOC here but i just wanted to write her trying to (and failing to) insult zuko.and a happy, supportive aang.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 2
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xv. breathless

**Author's Note:**

> doing this only in lowercase is starting to annoy me but i am not giving up now that we're almost halfway through
> 
> this is completely random and my inconsistencies are pitiful and the fluidity makes me want to burn my eyes out but i wrote something.
> 
> i know that katara is super OOC here but i just wanted to write her trying to (and failing to) insult zuko.  
> and a happy, supportive aang.

**day xv: 'breathless'**

* * *

breathless, katara ran in the corridors of the western air temple. "azula! she's here! we're under attack! we have to go hide, everyone!"

"appa doesn't like tunnels!"

"aang, appa is a flying bison. if anything, he could get us out of here... oh no, we're too many. well, tunnel it is! come on! do you want to get slaughtered by the fire nation?"

behind her, zuko stiffened slightly, while chit sang turned his head to look at the water tribe girl. "not that everyone in the fire nation wants to slaughter us or anything..."

to everyone's surprise, chit sang let out a bellowing laugh. "haha! don't worry, i didn't take any offense. honestly, it's such a common stereotype these days that i don't usually even notice anymore. but you might want to tell that to your friend out there."

"zuko is not my _friend_! he's an evil jerkbender!"

"hey, you stole my line!"

"oh, shut it, sokka!"

"well, if you don't want me here, katara, why did you tell everyone to get safe? that includes me, doesn't it? and if i were to disappear, it's not like chit sang couldn't teach aang firebending!"

" _as a matter of fact_ , i happen to care about the rest of the group's happiness, and aang would be devastated if you died!"

"uh, i'm right here."

"the point is, the others would blame it all on me! and while we both know that you betrayed me, they don't see it that way! and i don't want to be stigmatised as evil for the rest of my life!"

"well, i didn't actually betray you in the catacombs. you offered to heal my scar, sure, but that didn't mean i was your ally or anything!"

"oh my goodness! sparky, sugar queen, just _shut up_! i don't know if you remember, but azula's attacking us! so stop arguing or i'll lock you two in the tunnel together!"

"hey, that kind of reminds me of the cave of two lovers..."

" _aang_."


End file.
